Les seves perversions
by twinipuu
Summary: En Hiei i en Kurama.En Kurama i en Hiei...I les seves grans perversions junts! o KxH yaoi lemon lemon molt lemon! xD
1. Quins són els teus somnis?

Com podeu suposar, aquests personatges no són nostres, són d'en Yoshihiro Togashi ^_^

Esperem que us agradi! :D

* * *

Era una tarda assolellada d'estiu. Feia molta calor.

Ens trobem en una platja paradisiaca de sorra fina i blanca on l'aigua del mar és cristal·lina i hi ha palmeres per fer ombra. Veiem dues persones estirades a la sorra, cada un sobre de la seva respectiva toballola. Els dos porten ulleres de sol. Un d'ells té els cabells vermells i llargs, i fa al voltant d'un metre 80. L'altre és moré i amb els cabells de punxa (desafiant la llei de la gravetat), d'aproximadament un metre 50.

Kurama, ens hem de quedar gaire estona més torrant-nos al sol? (tó seductor) que tal si... anem a torrar-nos d'arrere d'aquella palmera? (es treu una mica les ulleres i li dedica una mirada seductora) que hem dius, eh Kurama? (sense treure el seu somriure de la cara se li apareix una copa de coctel a la mà).

Com dius? (en Kurama es va girant a poc a poc mentre es treia les ulleres, quan està de cara a en Hiei i es tru del tot les ulleres, la ensisadora cara d'en Kurama és de cop.......la d'en Kuwabara).

...........(trauma)........però que...? Kiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Noooo! Kuraaamaaaa, on ets? (buscant-lo amb la mirada desesperadament)

(En Kuwabara li dedica a en Hiei un somriure i a l'hora una mirada interrogativa) Però que dius Hiei?? Jo sóc en Kurama ....A mi e sembla perfecte allò que deies d'anar allà darrere a ....(es posa vermell)....a torrar-nos. (es va acostant a en Hiei a poc a poc, preparat per fer-li un petò)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (intenta fugir, però en Kuwabara ha anat massa ràpid i li roba un petò)

De cop.....Aaaaaaaaah!!- en Hiei es desperta amb suors freds i cau de l'arbre. S'aixeca de sobre l'arbust en el que había caigut i es treu una branca dels cabells.

Sort que era un somni.......ufff.

En Hiei se n'adona que l'observen; gira el cap lentament i veu en Kurama que s'el mira fixament amb cara de "ein? Ò.Ò"

Ho...hola Hiei! ^-^

(en Hiei pensa)Merda...el meu somni // Ah...Ho...Hola Kurama!

Tornaves a dormir dalt d'un arbre del parc? ò.ò

¬.¬ Eeeeeh....si....

T'he dit mil vegades que pots anar a dormir al meu llit a casa meva!

Siii...(amb lo bé que dormo jo dalt dels arbres.)

Vols venir amb mi? Avui estic sol a casa...i no tinc ganes de sopar sol...

(pensament)Oh! En...En Kurama m'està tirant indirectes! // Va, anem.

^-^

Arriben a casa d'en Kurama. En Shuichi tot feliç va cap a la seva habitació a canviar-se l'uniforme per roba una mica més comoda. Mentre en Kurama es descorda la jaqueta a la seva habitació, i es comença a treure la samarreta, en Hiei l'observa fixament des del llit. En Shuichi se sent observat, mira a en Hiei, i després de treure's la samarreta del tot, camina lentament cap a ell.

En Shuichi comença a besar-lo. Ningun dels dos trenca aquesta dança de llengües que hi havia dins de les seves boques.

En Hiei, sense vergonya alguna per provar coses noves, acosta la mà als perfectes abdominals den kurama i els acaricia. En Shuichi deixa anar uns sospirs de plaer per aquelles agradables carícies.

En Kurama, ja que veu que en Hiei no avança més, ell agafa el control i el porta cap al llit. Ell es posa sobre d'en Hiei i comença a morrejar-lo salvatgement. En Shuichi aprofita per aprofitar-se d'ell.

En Hiei que volia ser ell que s'aprofités de l'altre, es canvia de posició i s'aixeca, sense trencar el petó, i posa a en Shuichi contra la paret. En Shuichi, que li agrada ser "el mascle dominant" canvia la posició i deixa a en Hiei arrambat a la paret, mirant-lo a ell.

En Kurama, amb la passió del petó, li treu la camisa a en Hiei i ambdós es descorden els seus respectius pantalons.

La calor comença a pujar en l'ambient. Tot és més apassionant. El petons entre ells dos cada vegada més salvatges.

En Shuichi, fart d'esperar, s'enporta a en Hiei altre vegada al llit. Ell, sense volgué resistir-se en res, es deixa fer. I aquí, per fi, en Kurama aconsegueix el que tant estava buscant, den Hiei. En Kurama s'asseu al llit i fa que en Hiei es col·loqui sobre seu. En Shuichi comença a fer moviments, i el penetra agressivament, com si li anés la vida en allò. En Hiei, sense deixar al marge tota aquella sèrie de emocions i sensacions, cada vegada s'entrega més. En Kurama al veure que era en Hiei qui començava a controlar la situació, col·loca a en Hiei de boca terrosa al llit, i allí continuen amb lo seu.

Ambdós no paraven de deixar gemecs de plaer, crits i de tant en tant cridaven els seus noms, fins que un gran crit se sent a la sala, ja que en Kurama arriba al seu límit.

En Shuichi es desploma sobre d'en Hiei, però de seguida canvia de posició i es col·loca al seu costat.

Tots dos esbufegant i cansats.

I abans d'adormir-se, a en Hiei se li dibuixa un somriure de felicitat als llavis.

En Shuichi, mentre s'adormia anava pensant, "No et preocupis amor meu, que demà el matí et tocarà a tu"

Es fa de dia.

..............................KiKkiriKkiiiiKK!! (és el gall ¬ ¬)........................................

En Hiei comença a notar com si petites gotetes d'aigua li caiguessin al pit nu. No era desagradable. I aquestes gotetes oloraven a roses. De cop, les gotetes comencen a caure pels seus llavis, transformant-se en uns altres i deixant-li tendres besos en aquests.

En Hiei, que ja està mig despert, sap que no són gotetes d'aigua, sinó els tendres llavis del seu amant que el desperta pel matí. Ell, sense volgué obrir, li retorna el bes, i allò que havia començat essent un tendre despertar, es converteix en un joc que només els amants podien entendre. Ningun dels dos es mou de la seva posició. Ningun dels dos se separa del altre, a menys que sigui per agafar aire.

En Hiei intenta obrir els ulls.

-No els obris -li diu a la orella en Kurama -imaginat que tot això és un somni -i li mossega eròticament el lòbul de l'orella.

En Shuichi torna als llavis d'en Hiei i d'allà va baixant a poc a poc, deixant un petó a cada cm que recorria.

En Kurama segueix baixant i...es troba que en Hiei té una enorme (en el sentit figurat de la paraula...és molt petitó aquell noi per tenir-ho "enorme"...però les guionistes sou vosaltres...) sota dels bòxers. En Kurama aixeca la mirada i mira a en Hiei que segueix amb els ulls tancats.

-Quan te'ls vas posar?-pregunta curiós el pèl-roig.

En Hiei aixeca el cap un moment i obra els ulls per mirar al seu amant.

-Dooncssss...No ho se!

-Ok! Torna a tancar els ulls...VA!

I en Hiei, obedient com ell solet, tanca els ulls.

En Kurama, que te un mal pressentiment, no s'entreté a jugar amb la goma dels bòxers, i els arranca, literalment, del seu lloc.

Comença a deixar petits besos en tot el seu membre, fins que es decideix i se'l posa tot a la boca, fent així un moviment ràpid i continu. En Hiei no para de deixar gemecs i de cridar el nom d'en Kurama. En Shuichi augmenta el ritme fins que en Hiei, junt amb un gran crit, arriba.

Desorientat i tremolant pel gran plaer que acabava de sentir, es tira, literalment, sobre d'en Shuichi, que aquest també anava totalment despullat.

Tot anava com havia d'anar. Van començar altre vegada amb les carícies amb els besos. "Jugaven" entre ells, i en Kurama volia tornar a sentir el que havia sentit la nit anterior. Així que ambdós es posicionen i...

....Crurk..Crurk (soroll de les claus donant la volta dins del pany ¬-¬ )....

-Shuiiichiii! Amor meeeeuuuu!! Ja soc a casetaaa filleeett!!-crida des de la porta la Shiori.

-Ai la mama!-diu en Shuichi, mentre cau del llit donant-se un cop fort amb la tauleta de nit i quedant-se estès a terra.

-Això empitjora per moments -pensa en Hiei que no sap que fer...en Kurama a terra, nu i amb una...gran excitació a sobre i la seva mare a baix, a la porta.

-Escolta fillet, que a sigut aquest soroll? I des de fora, quan aparcava el cotxe he sentit coses estranyes. Que passa res?-deia la Shiori, mentre pujava per les escales.

En Hiei, sense saber gaire que fer, agafa els seus bòxers, se'ls posa i corrents agafa a en Kurama i el posa, sense cap compte, dins de la banyera del lavabo de la seva habitació. Corre les cortines de la banyera i tanca la porta. Amaga la roba que s'havien tret la nit anterior sota del llit, donant-li cosses, va fins la finestra i la tanca, ja que l'habitació olorava una mica (una mica i prou?) a "tigre", i ells es posa dins del llit, tapat fins dalt.

La Shiori en aquell moment obra la porta de l'habitació del seu fill. (Que s'entengui, en Hiei ha pogut fer tot allò abans de que la Shiori entrés a l'habitació, perquè és un dimoni i ho ha fet a "Super velocitat").

La Shiori entra del tot a l'habitació i es troba a un "nen" de cabells negres i ulls vermells (i a la mareta no li semblen pas estranys els ullets vermells...) dins del llit dels seu fill.

-emmm...Hola noiet!-diu ella saludant-lo amb la mà alçada.

-H-Hola -saluda en Hiei, però aquest amb les dues mans ven agafades al llençol.

-Qui ets? On és el meu fill? Què ets un lladre? O potser me equivocat de casa?

-Doncs -en Hiei estava per dir-li que s'havia equivocat...però -Sóc amic d'en...d'en-"com es deia al món humà?" es pregunta mentalment.

-D'en Shuichi?

-Ammm...si...sóc amic d'en Shuichi i...doncs..estàvem aquí a l'habitació eee....estudiant...i....doncs me caigut i m'he donat contra aquella tauleta- i assenyala el canto de la tauleta, que es veia d'una hora lluny que hi havia sang, i en Sh-Shuichi a anat a...comprar a la...farmàcia?

-Ho! Molt bé! Doncs mira, dutxat i quan vingui en Shuichi que et deixi una muda nova, e?-diu la Shiori, mentre fa intenció d'obrir el quarto de bany.

-NO!-crida en Hiei, que fa que la mare d'en Shuichi es pari de cop -preferiria menjar alguna cosa...

-Jiji. Molt bé. Ara et porto alguna coseta -diu ella amb un ampli somriure als llavis.

-Ufff!...

En Hiei ràpidament surt del llit i busca alguna cosa de roba per l'habitació. El primer que veu és una samarreta d'en Kurama, que evidentment li va gran, i se la posa. Agafa de l'armari roba neta del seu estimat i li porta corrent. El pèl roig es vesteix, fa un curt petó als llavis del seu amant i surt per la finestra de la seva habitació. Sense dir-se res en cap moment s'entenen, saben que han de fer, quin és el pla, "Potser són tants anys junts..." pensa en Hiei.

Ding dong! – Sona el timbre. La Shiori obre la porta.

-Shuichiii!! Com estàs fill meu??- S'abracen fort i somriuen.

Hola mare! Com ha anat el viatge?

Molt bé, molt bé....però t'he trobat tant a faltar!!- L'abraça molt fort.

I....i si entrem a dintre mare??- Diu en Kurama amb un somriure forçat.

Em sembla que m'estic oblidant alguna cosa.... Ara no sé què deu ser...

Segur que no és res mare... "Visca, se n'ha oblidat!"

Ah fill, estava fent-te el berenar, te'l menges aquí o te'l puges a l'habitació?

Me l'emporto a l'habitació que he d'estudiar.

Molt bé carinyo.

En kurama s'ha aconseguit lliurar hàbilment del seu enemic.... però podrà continuar amagant el seu secret sobre l'aliança amb una altra persona??

Tot això ho descobrirem... al pròxim capítol!


	2. Enganxats

**Capi ****2**

En Hiei es troba assegut al costat d'en Kurama al sofà de casa d'ell. Es miren tendrament l'un a l'altre i somriuen. Estan prenent el te amb unes boniques tasses de porcellana de color de fons crema amb roses roges. Les seves mans agafen delicadament les tassetes. En Kurama deixa la seva tassa a la taula lentament. En Hiei desvia la mirada cap a l'infinit. Torna a mirar al pèl roig i aquest va sense camisa, sobre el tors porta només la samarreta interior. En Hiei troba això el més normal del món. Somriu. Torna a girar el cap a l'altra banda, observa fixament alguna cosa i quan torna a mirar en Kurama, va sense samarreta, se li poden apreciar tots els músculs, uns desenvolupats abdominals que semblaven rajoles de xocolata blanca. En Kurama continua bevent te de la seva tassa. En Hiei es posa més te a la seva tassa buida. Quan es gira en Kurama no porta pantalons. Vesteix uns llampants bòxers blau marí molt ajustats amb la cara d'en Hiei, somrient i amb les dues mans fent el signe de la victòria, a la zona dels genitals. El morè tot somrient mira al rellotge de pèndol que ha aparegut a la paret de la seva dreta. Quan torna a mirar a en Kurama, aquest vesteix una cinta de cuir negre que li agafa els pectorals i uns slips també de cuir negre que li fan marcar paquet. S'acaricia els cabells i en treu la seva rosa que converteix en fuet (mmm.....fuet de Vic....) a l'instant. Els dos amants creuen les seves mirades apassionades. En Hiei gruny sensualment com si fos un tigre. En Kurama fa fuetades a l'aire i mira seductorament a en Hiei. En una d'aquestes fuetades, el fuet toca en Hiei i el travessa de cap a peus, partint-lo així per la meitat.

Aaaaaah!!! – En Hiei es desperta cridant dins el llit del seu estimat que encara dorm. Mira al seu voltant, encara no és de dia, les llums dels fanals del carrer travessen les cortines de l'habitació. "Sort que no hi ha la Shiori a casa... m'hagués descobert!". Mira en Kurama, li acaricia els cabells i li fa un suau petó a la galta, el pèl roig somriu en somnis i en Hiei somriu també. S'escolta un copet a la finestra. El morè va a mirar i no veu res. "Seria un gatet....".

Les llums del dia comencen a veure's. Sona el timbre i en Hiei es vesteix corrent i baixa a mirar qui és, no fos cas que en Kurama s'hagués de despertar tan maco com estava dormint. Escolta unes veus que li resulten familiars. Obre la porta i veu a tota la colla.

Hola!! – Crida en Yusuke.

Ja era hora! – Exclama en Kuwabara.

//No hauria d'haver obert la porta, ara en Kurama tindrà problemes.....que faig?? JA SÉ!! Faré com si no hagués passat res//- i en Hiei els va tancar la porta als nassos.

EL MEU NAS BONIIIIIC!!!! AIAIAIAI!-Cridava en Kuwabara des del carrer.

Hiei, "toc, toc, toc" (soroll de la porta ¬.¬)

En Hiei se'n torna a l'habitació, es desvesteix i es posa dins del llit a dormir. En kurama obre els ulls.

On.... has..... anat?- diu en kurama mig dormit.

Doncs....//no li puc dir, sinó no haurà servit de res tancar-los hi la porta a aquells// doncs.... a fer... caca.

I per això has anat a baix?? Aquí a la meva habitació tinc un lavabo....- badalla.

És que..... feia molta pudor, i no volia que arribés a la teva habitació.

Ah, d'acord....- es torna a adormir.

Després d'una estona, és a dir, després d'unes dues hores. En Kurama es desperta, mira a en Hiei i li fa un petó a la galta. En Hiei es desperta, i observa com en Kurama s'aixeca tal i com va venir al món. A en Hiei se li cau la baba, i posant-se d'empeus i decideix agafar-lo per darrere i fer-li petonets al clatell.

Hiei noo....ai, uix....- Deia en Kurama

Per que...muac... no?? No tenim...muac muac....cap pressa...muac- Responia en Hiei

Perquè ahir vaig ...aaa...quedar amb en Yusuke i en Kuwabara...uix.... i vam quedar de que vindrien aquí....aaaah....encara que... aix...ja haurien d'haver vingut fa ...Hiei.... dues hores....ufff....ja els vaig dir que tu....aii... estaries aquí...

//Què?? Llavors era per això que no s'han sorprès de veure'm......//- sense adonar-se'n feia els petons cap a en Kurama més intensos.

AAAhhhhh Hiiieiii......-Cridava en kurama-....

Què??

En Kurama aprofita el moment de distracció d'en Hiei per anar-se'n al lavabo, de la seva habitació, a fer un pipí.

"TING-TONG" (El timbre de la porta ¬.¬)

Pots anar a obrir tu Hiei?- deia en Kurama des del bany.

No...//A veure si seran ells una altre vegada//.

Però.... jo estic fent pipí....- deia nerviós en Kurama pel fet de que ningú obria la porta.

"TING-TONG"

NO VULL!!!!

Hieiii!!! Si us plaaauuuu!!!

NO!!

"TING-TONG"

Aaaaixxx!!-Surt del lavabo amb cara d'irritació

Per què fas aquesta cara? //No es pot haver enfadat només perquè no he anat a obrir la porta...//

Perquè saps perfectament que no puc fer pipí quan estic nerviós...- deia en Kurama mentre es vestia.

"TING-TONG"

Aaa... es veritat que vas al revés del món- deia en Hiei tot despullat estirat al llit.

Prrrrr :P- en Kurama li treu la llengua a en Hiei i se'n va a baix a obrir la porta.

En Kurama obre la porta i es troba a les veïnes de les tres cases del davant. (o sigui...unes velles amb les seves bates a quadres, les seves sabatilles de dit amb mitjons i els seus cabells arrissats amb els rul·los i el barret de la dutxa.

Em... Ho... hola, les puc ajudar en alguna cosa?- deia en Kurama amablement .

Ens podries ajudar en moltes coses.

Totes es van posar a riure i a dir-se coses entre elles en xiuxiueigs.

Si es clar....jajaja –va dir en Kurama amb desgana i en veu molt baixa.

Bé... en realitat hem vingut per portar-te una cosa- Va dir la que semblava la portaveu agafant una caixa de cartró.

Ah...i què és....?- Deia en Kurama ara una mica més entusiasmat pel que deien les seves velles veïnes.

Doncs una coseta per que juguis més animadament amb el teu amiguet.......- totes es van posar a riure.

Què?? –En Kurama no entenia rés....

La que era més gran se li va apropar i li va dir prop a la seva orella.

Si home...,l'amic aquell que tens amb el que et diverteixes totes les nits, ho sabem perquè t'espiem totes les nits amb això – i la vella li ensenya uns prismàtics.

Apa adéu –Diuen totes a l'uníson.

En Kurama entra a la seva casa i obre la caixa.

Però què?? O.O

Qui era??- Diu en Hiei mentre baixa per les escales, encara despullat.

Ningú......

Què volien? Fos qui fos......

Res.....

Què és aquesta caixa que amagues a l'esquena?

No res.....

Enssenya-m'hoooo!!!

Nooo......

Per què? ¬¬

Eh....res res ^^

En Hiei comença a caminar lentament cap al seu estimat, amb expressió desafiant, en Kurama retrocedeix a passos de formiga mentre la inseguretat del moment s'apodera d'ell. En Kurama xoca contra la paret, en Hiei amb la seva gran velocitat es planta a cinc centímetres d'ell i li agafa el canell dret.

D'acord, has guanyat...- en Kurama es resigna davant del poder de persuasió d'en Hiei, que fins i tot estant despullat allà al mig del menjador podia fer servir.

Què hi ha dins la caixa?

A veure....- col·loca la caixa entre mig dels dos, l'obre i en Hiei el mira amb cara de "I què passa amb aquestes coses que jo no pugui saber?".

En Hiei agafa la primera cosa que li resulta curiosa: unes orelletes peludetes de conillet blanc. Se les posa al cap amb molt de compte, com si esperés que haguessin de produir alguna mena d'explosió o alguna altra cosa. En Kurama es mira l'escena encuriosit i quan les seves mirades es creuen en Kurama es posa vermell i pensa "aix! Que monooo!! _", el baixet va començar a mirar a totes bandes amb compte, però veia que no passava res, i en pèl roig reia silenciosament. De sobte en Hiei es dirigeix cap en Kurama i li posa les orelles.

oo...... o//o- en Hiei estava embadalit mirant en Kurama amb les orelletes de conillet al cap, tot vermell i mirant en Hiei amb cara interrogativa.

Per que em mires tant??- Deia en Kurama tot vermell mirant a un canto i a un altre.

Et.... et queda molt bé..... O///O- En Hiei no parava de mirar fixament en Kurama, i aquest cada cop estava més nerviós.

Com?? Vinga... no diguis bestieses- i fa el gest de treure's les orelletes de conillet, gest que a en Hiei no li va agradar gens.

NO TE LES TREGUIS!!!!- En Kurama s'espanta i es queda estàtic, mentre que en Hiei se li acosta i li posa les mans a la cara, mirant-lo fixament.

Que passa Hiei?

O///O.....Fem-ho......- i es llença, literalment, sobre en Kurama.

HIEII NOOO!!!- EN Kurama, fa intents d'apartar-se, totalment inútils.

Per que...muac muac (petonets al coll)...no??- En Hiei estava totalment hipnotitzat per aquelles meravelloses orelletes de conillet, blanquetes i peludetes de sobre el cap del seu amant.

Amb...aix...les orelletes ...noooo- en Kurama intentava apartar-se dels apasionants petons de'n Hiei.

No te les treguis ....muac muac....- i en Hiei d'una revolada desvesteix totalment a en Kurama.

Mentrestant a les tres cases veïnes, es trobaven tres velles, cadascuna en una casa, mirant per prismàtics des dels seus balcons i comunicant-se entre elles amb un "walki-talki".

Merda, s'han posat en un angle mort- Deia la Hanako, la vella de la casa de la dreta.

Que jo ja soc gran i la meva imaginació no arriba per tant, col·loqueu-se més al mig, AL MIG!- Deia la Haruko, la vella de la casa del mig.

Jujuju, neneees, aquests nois són dinamita, quina marxa... Si el meu marit en Taro fos viu, ja li faria jo fer aquestes coses....- va dir la Hotaru, la vella de la casa de l'esquerra.

Com??Els pots veure??- Van dir a l'uníson la Hanako i la Haruko.

Que si els veig?? I tant que els veig!! Ooh,!! Vaja vaja..i ara que li faràs baixet?? Uoo!! Que sutil, Ui! Mare meva ....juas juas juas- es divertia la Hotaru observant els dos amants des del balcó.


End file.
